ABCat
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Cute and funny Cat stories for each letter of the alphabet. Includes almost every character. Has some Cabbie and some Bade as well as Cade friendship. Check it out! A is for Apple Picking B is for Bubblegum C is for Candy In The Van etc. I hope you like!
1. Apple Picking

** Note: Hey! So this is it! My Cat story. Basically, they are short Cat stories for every letter of the alphabet. This isn't a very good one, but it's how I wanted it to start. So check out the other chapters, even if you didn't like this one. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

** A is for Apple Picking**

"Bad news guys," said Andre, gathering his dreads into a ponytail and then letting them fall. "The laser tag park is closed."

"What?" Jade asked, her makeup covered eyes narrowing. "I was really looking forward to shooting Vega. Now I'll just have to do it with something other than a laser gun. Beck, can you borrow those hunting guns from your grandpa again?"

She looked at Tori, a small smirk along her lips. Tori gulped and scooted closer to Cat and Robbie.

"Great," said Robbie. "What are we going to do now?"

It was a Friday afternoon; the first week of school had just drawn to a close. They were all outside at the asphalt café, breathing in the smoky end of summer air and admiring the golden light that surrounded them as they chatted. Andre had been calling the laser tag place for something for the group to do, but they were done for the summer.

"I know!" Spoke up Cat. "We can go apple picking!"

"It's a little early in the year for apples," said Tori, stretching her tan legs out in front of her.

"My uncles farm grows apples," said Cat, excitedly. "C'mon. It'll be fun."

Jade sighed and Beck looked at her.

"It'll be fun," he said, poking her in the ribs.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Cat looked at Tori, Andre, and Robbie, who all agreed to come with the others, and soon they were all riding to Cat's uncle's house.

"Isn't this great?" Asked Cat, spinning in a circle, her short brown dress flaring out at her sides. "Can't you smell the apples?"

"Yeah," said Tori, sniffing the air.

"Where are the ladders?" Asked Beck, getting into the spirit of things.

Cat pointed out the shed where her uncle kept the ladders, and Andre and Robbie grabbed some.

Everybody was picking apples and putting them in baskets, when Cat got an idea. It was growing darker out and she figured she could scare her friends.

Cat climbed up a tree quietly while everybody laughed and talked. It took a few minutes, before Jade said,

"Hey! Where'd Cat go?"

"I dunno," said Robbie, looking around.

Everybody else stopped picking apples and started searching for the little redhead.

"Caaaaat!' Called Andre.

"Where'd you go?" Yelled Tori, cupping her hands around her mouth. They were all around the largest tree, which happened to be the one that Cat was hidden in. She giggled to herself, before jumping out of the tree.

"Boo!" She yelled.

Everybody screamed, except for Beck who was virtually un-scare-able.

"Cat!" yelled Jade, a hand on her thumping heart. "Why?"

"Seriously!" Yelped Robbie. "I think I'm having a panic attack!"

Cat giggled like crazy for a few minutes, and then Beck and Andre. Soon, so did Tori and then even Jade and Robbie.

And that was how apple picking became a tradition at Hollywood Arts.

**Note: Yeah, I know. Not great. But the next letter might be better! It's B for Bubblegum. And then C for Candy in the Van. That one's pretty good! Keep reading, and I want at least ten reviews to continue this. Thanks!**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	2. Bubble Gum

** B is For Bubblegum**

"Want some gum, Beck?" Cat asked, taking out a pack of bright pink Bubble Yum. She unwrapped a piece and popped it into her little mouth.

"No thanks, Cat," said Beck raising his eyebrows. "I think we should get back to the script."

Cat and Beck were sitting inside Beck's RV working on a scene for Sikowitz' class.

"Okay, for this scene, I think we should-" Began Beck.

"Have you ever noticed how Gum is like, stretchy?" Cat asked, pulling it out of her mouth and twirling it around her fingers.

"Keep the gum in your mouth Cat," sighed Beck. She complied and began chomping her gum, and then she started to blow a bubble. It popped.

"Do you think if I blow a big enough bubble it can fly me to outer space?" Cat gasped, suddenly.

"No," said Beck, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

But Cat was trying anyway. The bubble spread and spread, becoming almost as big as her head.

"Uh Cat, Maybe you shouldn't-"

But it was too late. The bubble popped and spread all over her hair.

"Cat," groaned Beck.

"Oops," she giggled. She tried to pull at it, but made it much worse. Soon it was stuck all over her head.

Beck sighed, and set his script aside. Why would he even bother trying to work on a scene with her? They usually did improve together anyway, since Cat hardly ever worked on scenes with him. The same thing had happened when they had to do stage fighting.

"C'mere," said Beck, grabbing her purse and rifling through it until he found her Hello Kitty hairbrush. She sat in between his knees as he worked to pull at her hair and get the gum out. She winced every time he pulled.

"Ow," she said.

He pulled harder.

"Ouch!"

He yanked at the brush.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

She stood up and the brush fell pointlessly to the floor.

"This isn't working, Beck," she sighed.

"Right," he said. "Let's try peanut butter."

"Ooooh, good," squealed Cat. "I'm starved."

Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed a jar of peanut butter from his pantry. He uncapped it, grabbed a goopy handful and plopped it on Cat's head.

"Beck!" She gasped. "Why?"

"It gets gum unstuck," said Beck plainly. He rubbed the gum and it started to come out. Soon he had a pile of gum and red hair in his hands.

"Is it gone?" Cat asked, reaching up.

"…Yup," said Beck, finishing and handing her back the greasy, hairy gum wad.

Cat popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmm," she giggled. "Watermelon!"

**Note: That was kinda fun to write…Heheh. So I got almost 10 reviews, so that's good. Thanks! And check out my profile poll? Review!**


	3. Candy in the Van

** C is for Candy In The Van**

Cat walked along the abandoned road, listening to the leaves scratching along the pavement beside her in the cool mid-September breeze. The moon was full and yellow, and the stars twinkled coldly at a distance.

Cat shivered and wrapped her sweater tighter around her body. She was on her way to an old graveyard to meet up with her friends. They usually practiced scary scenes there for Sikowitz because Jade thought that it had the 'right atmosphere'.

Cat disagreed.

She didn't really like the graveyard because she hated the idea of dead people being put in the ground just because they couldn't walk or talk anymore. Wasn't that discrimination? Just because you cannot move on your own does not mean that you should be put in a box and buried! C'mon! This is America!

Cat's sneakers padded along the pavement, three quarters of the way to the graveyard. Suddenly, Cat saw headlights behind her and whirled around. A dark van with tinted windows pulled up next to Cat.

The window rolled down and Cat saw two men. One in the driver's seat and one in the passenger seat. They were unshaven, and even from the distance away that she was, Cat could smell alcohol.

"Hey little girl!" Jeered the one in the passenger seat. "How'd you like to take a ride with us?" He raised his bushy eyebrows and looked down at Cat, a demonic glint in his eye.

"Um…No thanks," said Cat, smiling sweetly. She was almost at the graveyard anyway.

"We've got candy!' Shouted the other man.

"Come and get some candy, baby," purred Mr. Bushy eyebrows.

Now Cat had been warned by her friends at least a billion times about this. Robbie had told her that usually, they didn't even have candy. Beck had said to run away, as fast as she could. Andre had told her to call 911. And Jade had said that if they were men and got out of the car to kick them in their 'secret spot'.

"No thank you," said Cat again. She looked at them in worry and fear, and then the passenger door opened. Cat got very scared and started to run towards the graveyard, her heart pounding.

She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her and she screamed and ran even faster to the graveyard. Soon she was out of breath, and the man, who had much longer legs than her, were entering the graveyard behind her.

"When someone offers you candy," growled the man who had been driving. "The polite thing to do is take it." He grabbed Cat by her sweatshirt and lifted her off her feet and breathed in her face. He smelled like beer and tobacco.

"Please don't hurt me," whimpered Cat.

The other man circled around her, she still being lifted by the smelly guy.

And then suddenly, Cat was thrown onto the ground as the man collapsed. Cat looked up in fear to see…Andre!

The man started to get up, but Andre punched him again and he was knocked out cold. Beck was restraining Mr. Bushy Brows as he swung and tried to run. Jade and Tori were both on the phone with the police.

"Did he hurt you, Kitty?" Asked Robbie, bending down and helping Cat to her feet.

"No," said Cat shakily.

Soon, the police were there and they quickly arrested both men, one of whom was unconscious.

"Well, that was eventful," said Andre as everybody walked to the large rock where they usually sat.

"Cat, that was really smart of you," said Tori. "Running away like that. Good job."

"Yeah, good one Cat," Beck praised her.

Everybody agreed and went on to say what a great job Cat was and how smart it was of her to run away.

"Thanks," giggled Cat, twirling her hair. "But just one question. What kind of candy was it, anyway?"

** Note: Ha. Did you like it? I hope so! And thanks for the reviews!**

** RejectoFreality313-I love it when people say that! I find it kinda hard to capture the characters, so I'm glad someone noticed. Thank you soo much! **

** Hazel Martinez- Thank you! You read like, all m stories and I'm so grateful! You're the best! **

** TheAlieVee-LOL. I know, right? Keep reviewing! And thanks!**


	4. Dressup

** D is For Dress-up **

"Jaaaaaaade," Whined Cat, her ponytail bouncing as she jumped up and down. "You promised me that you'd play dress-up and let me choose your costume if I won the bet. Which I did."

"Yeah, well I thought you'd lose," growled Jade. "I'm still confused that you won. You only weigh, like, ninety pounds. Where did all that taffy go, anyway?"

"I told you I could do it," giggled Cat. "Now follow me."

Jade sighed, and followed Cat up the stairs to her attic. She had lost the bet, so her debt needed to b paid. Cat had told her that she could eat an entire five pound bag of saltwater toffee. Why had she disagreed? But Cat had done it. She shoved piece after piece of sticky rainbow colored candy into her mouth, so Jade was forced to play dress-up.

And it wasn't that bad. Maybe Cat would choose something cool, like a witch or evil queen or something like that.

"Okay, said Cat, as Jade took a sip of her water bottle. "I'll be a ladybug, and you can be a fairy princess."

"W-what?" Spluttered Jade, couching up water.

"You promised," warned Cat.

Jade rolled her eyes and accepted the bundle of clothing Cat handed her. Cat changed into a pair of red leggings with black spots, a red tunic, a black antennae headband and black flats.

"How do I look?" She asked Jade, fluffing the hair that matched almost too perfectly with her costume."

"Adorable," snarled Jade.

Cat refused to become frightened by her tone.

"Now you," said Cat, impatiently stomping her foot.

Jade slipped out of her t shirt and black skin tight jeans, and into the floaty lilac dress and matching purple sparkly high heels. Cat placed a diamond tiara on Jade's head, and handed her a sparkly fairy wand.

Jade snapped the wand in half silently, and handed it back to Cat who looked at it in horror. She put it back gently in the box, and walked back to Jade, refusing to get upset.

"Jade," breathed Cat. "You look beautiful. Like a real fairy princess."

"Shut up," mumbled Jade, picking at her nail polish.

"No, really."

"I do not," said Jade.

"Come look in the mirror," said Cat, pulling Jade by the hand all the way down the attic steps and into her bathroom.

Jade stared at herself dressed like a weirdo and wondered what was wrong in Cat's brain. The dress was a size too small, and Jade popped out in the wrong places. Her hair was a mess and there was glitter all over face.

"Cat, I look creepy," she said.

"This dress captures your inner beauty Jade," said Cat, clasping her hands together.

"Inner beauty?" Jade asked. "I do _not _have inner beauty."

"Sure you do," said Cat. "Everybody does. Jade, inside you're just like a fairy princess." She hugged Jade around the middle.

"If anyone else said that to me," Jade said, returning her hug. "They'd be crying on the ground, drenched in their own blood."

**Note: Did you like this one? I don't know how much I can write this week because the teachers at my school decide to give me extra homework. It's terrible. But on a happy note, thanks for all the readers! I love you guys, and please please please review. If you review, you get…RED VELVET CUPCAKES! **

** -StrawberyAngel**

** TheAlieVee- Haha. That's what was going to happen origionally, but I knew this chapter was going to be Cade friendship. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Eating Disorder

** E is for Eating Disorder**

Cat skipped along the hallway in Hollywood Arts, a pink heart shaped lollypop hanging out of her mouth, a bathroom pass in her hand.

She was supposed to be in a school assembly, but with the entire school crammed into the auditorium, it got a little bit too cramped for Cat's liking, so she'd asked if she could 'go tinkle'. Lane had rolled his eyes at her question, but gave her a pass anyway.

Cat walked to the bathrooms furthest away from the assembly, furthest away from everything actually. She walked all the way to the bathrooms in the basement. They were her favorite, since hardly anybody ever used them so nobody was there being all nosy and yelling at Cat when she flushed things down the toilet that weren't supposed to go down the toilet.

It was her favorite game.

Cat pushed open the sticky doors and walked into the abandoned restroom. She was just getting all set for a game of flush-things-down-the-toilet-that-were-not-supposed-to-go-down-the-toilet when she realized that she wasn't alone in the bathroom.

She heard someone coughing and quickly crouched to her knees to see underneath the stalls, searching for a pair of feet. Who could be in here? The entire school was gathered two floors above.

If anyone had to go potty, thought Cat, they would have used the bathroom closest to the auditorium. She scanned the floor, zooming in on a pair of purple buckled Bazini boots. Aha.

Cat tiptoed to the stall with the boots and peeped in through the crack in the door. There was a girl couching over the toilet. Her brown wavy hair floated down her back as she coughed again.

She shook her hair away, and Cat saw a familiar face. Was Trina sick? And why would she come into this bathroom?

Cat pushed on the door gently, and realized it wasn't locked. It swung open soundlessly, and Cat caught full sight of Trina Vega, hunched over in front of the toilet. At the angle Cat was, she could only see the back of Trina.

But she knew that something was wrong at once. Trina took a deep shaking breath, and Cat could ell that she was crying. Trina gagged herself with her finger and started to vomit into the toilet.

Cat clasped her hands over her mouth. Why was she purposely making herself throw up? Was she bulimic? Cat had read about bulimia in a magazine once, and knew that it was a disease where you thought you were fat, so you ate and then made yourself throw up all your food. She had never experienced it firsthand.

"Trina," Cat spoke softly.

Trina jumped at the sound of Cat's voice, and whirled around. She had thought she'd been alone.

"C-cat," said Trina, wiping her mouth and attempting to hide the tears streaming down her face. "I was just-"

But it was clear to Cat what was happening. Trina _was _sick. She was sick in her brain. She didn't realize that she was beautiful. It all made sense. That's why Trina had chosen this bathroom at this time. She didn't think anybody would be here.

"I know what you were dong Trina," said Cat. "You're bulimic, aren't you?"

Trina nodded once, the tears still flowing down her face.

"Please don't tell," she whispered hoarsely.

Cat walked up and gave her a hug, because she looked like she needed one. Then she pulled her to the mirror.

"Look at the mirror," said Cat, gesturing at herself and Trina mirrored on the wall.

"No," said Trina, averting her eyes. "I'm ugly. I h-hate myself."

"Trina, look," said Cat, tilting Trina's head up to the mirror.

"Cat, not all of us can weigh ninety pounds like you," said Trina, the tears still coming down. "Not all of us can be beautiful."

"But Trina, you _are _beautiful," persisted Cat. "Look in the mirror. I see a beautiful girl, the perfect size. You've got curves, and you're just plain pretty. I wish I could look like you."

Trina peeked up at herself.

"You're th pretties girl I know, Trina," said Cat, hugging her softly. "Please, please don't be sad."

A smile slowly formed over Trina's face. From that day on, she never doubted her beauty again. Cat was right. She _was _beautiful.

**Note: So **_**that's **_**why Trina is that way! LOL. I know she's a little OOC, but I really wanted to do one like this. I hope you like! Review, and check my profile poll!**


	6. Flowers

**F is for Flowers**

"Happy Valentines day!"

"I love you too, babe. Happy Valentine's."

"This is the best Valentine's da present I've ever gotten! Thanks!"

"You're too sweet. Happy Valentine's day."

The students at Hollywood Arts exchanged kisses and presents with their boyfriends, girlfriends, and secret crushes. The halls were decorated in pink hearts and smelled of chocolate and roses.

Despite the festive atmosphere, Cat walked with much less spirit and pep than normal. Today was Valentine's Day, and she didn't have a Valentine. She watched all the happy couples kissing and all the girls exclaiming about how much they loved their boyfriends. Cat wished somebody was there to tell her that she looked pretty and to give her a hug, or maybe even a kiss sometimes. But she had no one.

Cat sighed, a transparent tear sliding down her cheek, as she made her way to Sikowitz' class. Once she got there, she looked around. Well, there wasn't anything different in here. Jade was sipping her coffee, bitterly. Beck was reading through a script. She knew that they didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. Jade hated pink, chocolate, and hearts. What was there to celebrate?

"Hey Cat," Beck said, as Cat plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Hi," grumbled Jade.

"Hello," sang Cat, forcing a smile. She didn't want her friends to know she was sad.

The rest of the class filed in soon after, and the teacher began his lesson. But soon, just as Sikowitz was talking about the dangers of the color orange on stage, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Sikowitz.

Sinjin came in with a cart filled with roses.

"I have the flowers that everybody bought," he said, gesturing to the cart.

Sikowitz sighed.

"Deliver them," he called, before sitting down, placing his head in his hands.

"Okay," said Sinjin. He picked up a red boquet. "These one's are for Tori from Andre."

Tori looked up in surprise, as Sinjin handed her the flowers. Andre flashed her a smile and she mouthed thank you.

"Next, to Jade from a certain someone special." He shifted and flashed her a toothy smile. "They are from someone who thinks you're really pretty and-"

"Sinjin, I'm not taking flowers from you," said Jade without looking up.

"Okay," said Sinjin, disappointed. "Than this is from Beck."

Jade clenched her fist and turned to her boyfriend as Sinjin placed a single white rose in her lap.

"I told you I hate Valentine's Day," growled Jade.

Beck grinned and kissed her forehead, and Cat thought she saw a slight smile on Jade's face.

Soon, every single girl had flowers, but Cat. The cart emptied slowly. More than half of the flowewrs were said to come from Rex to almost every girl in the room. Except Cat.

Not even a puppet would give her flowers!

Cat felt tears running down her face, and quickly stood up. She looked around at everyone, happily smelling their flowers. Or in Jade's case, cutting them into pieces. But even she looked happy. Everyone was happy except for Cat!

She dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She heard Jade and Tori shouting for her to come back. But she ran all the way into the parking lot, and sat in the small patch of grass next to it.

She felt the February coolness as tears drifted from her eyes. She didn't have anybody. None of the boys thought she was pretty. Not even Rex!

Soon, one of the doors opened and Robbie came out. He looked around, before he saw Cat sitting in the grass, her pink dress splashed with tears.

"Hey Cat," greeted Robbie, sitting down next to her. He sounded as sad as she did.

"Hi," she sniffed.

"Don't be sad," he said. "I didn't get a Valentine's Day present from anyone either."

"I just really wanted a flower," she sobbed.

"Here you go," said Robbie, ripping a dandelion out of the grass. He handed it to Cat and she smiled. Because while it was just a weed, Cat found her flower to be the most beautiful in the school.

**Note: Did you like it? I didn't update yesterday because I had too much homework. Can you guys review please? I love reviews, and I feel that this story really isn't too popular. Could you just let me know that there are readers? Because if I don't get many reviews, I won't go all the way to z. But thanks o the people who reviewed the last chapter! They are Titanlvr4evr, Hazel Martinez, TheAliVee, JeremyShane, LizGilliesFanForever, Robandies Foreves, and Jessipromise. Thanks!**


	7. Guys

** Note: Hi guys! Thank you all SO SO SO much for reviewing the last chapter. That made me extremely happy. I didn't realize that there were that many of you reading! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. My brother's fiancé had her baby yesterday afternoon, so things are kinda crazy. But, I updated, so ENJOY! **

** G is For Guys**

"Cat, this is my new boyfriend Alex," said Tori excitedly. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore skinny jeans and a tank top. Her face was glowing.

"Hi Cat," smiled Alex. He was around six feet tall with floppy dark hair, clear skin and a pearly white confident smile. His posture was straight and he seemed a little snobby. But there was something else out of place. Something Cat couldn't quite place her finger on.

"He's not right for you, Tori," said Cat, not taking her eyes of the distrusted boy. He raised his eyebrows at Tori in an 'is she serious?' kind of way.

"Oh Cat," Tori said through a forced smile. "We've been dating for a week now. I think I'd know if he wasn't right for me."

She smiled up at him embarrassed.

Cat bobbled on the balls of her feet and twisted her hair worriedly. The white and pink halter dress she wore fluttered around her knees as several people pushed past her in the crowded entrance of Karaoke Dokie.

"Tori, he's all wrong," said Cat again.

"Excuse me," said Tori, smiling up at him.

"No worries, babe," he grinned. "I'll be waiting here." He shoved his hands in his pocket and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Could you please tell me why you're trying to scare away my boyfriend?" Tori asked after pulling Cat into the girls' bathroom.

"Because," said Cat. "He isn't a good choice. He's not your type."

"What makes you say that?" Tori asked, raking a hand through her dark waves. She looked at Cat challengingly.

"I can't quite place my finger on it," said Cat, placing her pinky fingernail in her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she clicked her gum and thought.

"Well, I don't think you're right Cat," said Tori, gently. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to keep seeing him."

"Tori, wait," said Cat, grabbing her hand. "Seriously, break up with him. I'm warning you. He'll break your heart."

"I'm sorry Cat," said Tori quietly. She left the bathroom, the door closing with a quiet echo as a single tear dripped down Cat's face.

The weeks passed, and Tori virtually ignored all of her friends. Every day, she passed Cat in the hallways, barely smiling hello. She was always with Alex. They were getting more and more serious, but Cat knew that soon the day would come when he broke her heart. She had warned Tori.

Then, that night came. Cat was sleeping in her bedroom on the second floor of her house, when she heard a tapping at her window. Cat stood up sleepily and adjusted her tank top, before waling over to the window.

Tori was standing in her yard, wearing a lacey light pink dress that glowed in the moonlight. Cat's eyes widened at the sight of tears falling down Tori's cheeks. She slipped on a pair of fluffy pig slippers and ran downstairs, silently slipping out of her house.

"You were right," sobbed Tori, obviously dressed for a date. It was almost midnight. "Cat, he was cheating on me the whole time."

Most people would say I told you so. But, as Cat has proven time and time again, she wasn't like most people. Instead of flaunting the fact that Tori was wrong, she silently reached to the brunette and hugged her tightly, Tori's hot tears falling on Cat's neck.

"It'll be okay, Tori," said Cat, holding her closer. "Everything will be okay."

**Note: I hope you liked it! Review and you'll get…CANDY! Who doesn't love candy? **


	8. Halloween

** H is for Halloween**

(Everyone is in their freshman year at Hollywood Arts)

Halloween was Cat's very favorite holiday for many reasons. There was the candy, the costumes, the candy, the parties, the candy, the Jack o' Lanterns, the candy, the weather, and…the candy.

Cat loved candy more than anything else in the world. And this year was the year that she'd get the most candy ever.

For some reason, none of her friends would trick or treat with her. They all said that they "had plans". Plans other than trick or treating on Halloween night? What else could they do? They had trick or treated together every year since they were in Kindergarten. But, now that they were in high school, they liked to other things.

Cat would never outgrow Halloween, no matter how old she was.

Cat slipped into her Red-Queen-from-Alice-In-Wonderland costume and grabbed her pink candy bag, before teetering out onto the street.

Thw wind whipped her hair and she heard leaves skipping around her feet. The full moon was out and smiled down at Cat. Sometimes when she was lonely she'd pretend the moon was her friend. Tonight he was. Just Cat and the Moon trick or treating. She liked the Moon.

But sometimes he hid. But, usually he was there. When Cat needed him.

Cat gripped her bag tightly as some kids ran past her and she headed for the first house.

"Trick or Treat," sang Cat at the door.

An old lady opened the door and peeked out. A shriveled old hand came out and dropped a single Hershey Kiss in her bag.

Humph. Only one Hershey's Kiss.

"Thanks," Called Cat, anyway. She headed to a few other houses, where her load was much bigger. She walked for what seemed like miles and miles collecting candy. Lonely Cat, the traveler, with only the Moon to keep her company.

After three solid hours of walking and receiving candy, there were blisters all over Cat's feet and her hands were sore from the bag. But, she looked into it and saw mountains and mountains of candy. The pain was all worth it.

"Great job, Moon," giggled Cat. "We did good."

She struggled to carry the candy bag all the way back to her house. Her shoulders were aching, she was cold, and it had started to rain a little bit. Her friend, The Moon, disappeared again.

But it was all worth it because she had pounds and pounds of candy! She'd have enough to last all month, maybe even all year until next Halloween.

The thoughts of candy all year round warmed Cat inside, even though outside she was shivering.

Finally, she made it to her house where there was a single little girl was crying as a few big teenage boys ran away with a Hello Kitty bag. The girl couldn't have been older than nine.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cat, running over to the little girl, who was dressed as the Tooth Fairy.

"Tha-that mean boy took all of my candy," she sobbed.

Cat looked down at her own bag, and then the little girl's empty hands. Without a word, she handed the little girl her bag of candy and started to walk home again.

The little girl stopped crying.

"Thank you!" She called.

And Cat smiled. Because sometimes kindness tastes even better than candy.

**Note: LOL…That was amazing to write. Did you like it? And does anybody have an idea for I? Because I'm stumped. BTW, I can't update tomorrow. Sorry! But, review please! Oh, and if any of you like Cody Simpson, (which I doubt) My bestie and I are writing a story about him. It's called Cody Simpson Love Story, written on her account, BalloonKiller. Check it out!**


	9. Invisible

**I is for invisible**

"Yes! It's here!" Cat Valentine screeched, picking up the box that was freshly delivered by UPS.

"What's here?" Andre asked, from the couch in Cat's living room. They were preparing a scene for Sikowitz extra-credit class that afternoon.

"My invisibility cloak!" Cat yelled, dancing her way back into the living room.

"Your what now?"

"My invisibility cloak," Cat repeated. "I ordered it from Skye Store. It's just like the one Harry Potter has. It will turn me invisible, just like it did to him. I'm so excited!"

She shrieked giddily and Andre rolled his eyes.

Cat tore the wrappings off the box and they floated to the ground as she pulled an aqua colored piece of silk from the box.

"Me and Jade watched the movies," she said. "And I loved them! But Jade thought that the ending was bad and thatYou-Know-Who should have won the battle. But I didn't want him to. And he didn't, so that's good."

Cat smiled serenely at Andre who slowly shook his head.

"Great, Cat," he muttered. "That's just great."

"I know!" She beamed.

"Okay, Little Red. We've got to get to Sikowitz class. Maybe we should get going now to make it on time?"

"Okay!" Shouted Cat, slipping on a pair of gold flats over her baby pink painted toenails. "Can I bring my cloak with me?"

"Insane," Andre muttered to himself as Cat grabbed it and followed Andre out to his car.

Cat talked about her magical cloak the entire car ride. By the time they got to school, Andre's head was pounding.

Cat skipped into the Blackbox theater cradling her bundle of cloth. She stopped right before going in and giggled.

"Shh…" She whispered to Andre, clicking her shoes together happily. She slid the silk cloth over her head and peeked out from under it. She was clearly visible. She just looked like a mental patient covering their head with a piece of cloth.

She threw the rest of the blanket over her shoulders and giggled again.

"Andre, open the door," she whisper-hissed.

"Okay," he said, pushing the door to the Blackbox open.

Cat looked around, and Andre was vaguely aware that some classmates gave her funny looks. She obviously didn't notice, though, because she just tiptoed up to Sikowitz .

She gently poked him in the stomach and he looked at her, eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Who poked you Sykowits?" Cat asked him. "Must have been someone invisible."

"Oh no," he muttered. "The dreams were real. THE DREAMS WERE REAL!"

He ran towards the front of the room, still yelling about the dreams.

For the next half an hour, Cat went around peeking out from under her blue blanket, tickling, poking, and licking people and claiming she was invisible.

"Cat," Andre, called, pulling her to the side. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Cat asked.

Andre decided to break the news to her. It might hurt her feelings and crush her invisibility cloak releated dreams, but she needed to know the truth.

"Okay," Cat said.

"Cat, your not really invisible," Andre whispered.

He braced himself for the tears and the shouts of "_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" _ He curled his fists and expected her to burst into tears.

"Oh," said Cat, looking down. "Okay."

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"Okay," she said again. She took the cloth off of her head and handed it to Andre. Then she skipped off happily.

She'd never really wanted to be invisible anyway. Why do you think she dyed her hair?

**Note: Okay. Sorry it's a little short…Greyson Chance is on the Ellen show as we speak! So now I'mma go watch it. So later!**


	10. Jelly Beans

** J is for Jellybeans**

** This chapter's dedicated to Balloonkiller, infinityforever7, RobandieForeves, and Jeremy Shane. The four reviews I got.**

"Cat!" Tori whined. "Why did put jellybeans in there?"

"Huh?" Asked Cat, shaking the French horn that was almost bigger than her.

"I told you that you shouldn't put jellybeans in the French horn," ranted Tori. "Now they're stuck."

The Latina shook her musical instrument over and over, and a green jellybean popped out of the top. Tori turned it over, and a few more spilled out.

"How many did you put in here anyway?"

"Psh, only like…three bags," Cat stated.

Tori's jaw dropped.

"Th-three _entire _bags?"

"Yeah," giggled Cat.

"Can I ask why?"

"Sure you can," said Cat, smoothing out her blue Skye Store tank top.

"WHY?" Tori practically shouted. Today wasn't her day. Trina's car broke down on the way to school, making her half an hour late. Then she got screamed at by the new principal, Helen, for missing part of the school assembly. Then, she lost her ipod, got kicked by Jade (multiple times) and just when Tori thought the day would get better (dismissal time) she found Cat at her locker, Tori's French horn filled with jellybeans.

"Well," explained Cat. "I wanted to see how different they'd taste."

"What?" Tori asked, raking her hand though her brown waves.

"Okay," giggled Cat. "So you know how French toast tastes way better than real toast?"

"Yeah," said Tori slowly.

"Well, jellybeans already taste amazing, right?"

"Sure," agreed Tori.

"So how good do you think French jellybeans taste?"

Tori sighed, and slammed the locker door.

"Cat, putting something in a French horn won't turn them French."

Why did Cat insist on acting like a six year old? After a long day of being tormented by Jade, (she also painted cleaned her eyebrow ring on Tori's shirt and spit in her coffee. Again.) all Tori wanted to do was go home and take a bath, then go to sleep watching icarly online.

"Wait, it won't?" Asked Cat, worried suddenly. She blew into the horn, her cheeks puffing out, and three pink jellybeans flew out onto the ground. Cat giggled, picked one up, and ate it.

"Gross," muttered Tori. "And no! Putting jellybeans in the horn will not turn them French!"

"Huh," stated Cat. "Well then how do I make French jellybeans?"

"You don't!" Yelled Tori. "There is no such thing as French jellybeans!"

"Yes there is," insisted Cat.

She knew that she could make French jellybeans if she tried hard enough. She was Cat Valentine! She could do anything and everything! And she wasn't letting Tori tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Okay, Cat," argued Tori, taking the horn back out of the redhead's arms. Cat almost toppled over at the redistribution of the weight.

Tori attempted a few more times to rid the horn of candy, and failed.

Cat rambled on and on about how excited she was to eat her French jellybeans. Finally, it was too much for Tori to handle.

"There is no such thing as French jellybeans," Tori said, her voice deathly quiet.

"Yes there is!' Cat fought back.

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Okay, Cat," said Tori. "Where?"

"What do you mean, where?"

"I mean, where is there such things as French jellybeans? Where can I go into a store and say "Hey! Gimme some of those French jellybeans!" And they'll take me seriously. Where can I get French jellybeans?"

Cat thought for a moment.

"France," She finally answered.

**Note: Hi people! Okay, what gives? Four reviews for the last chapter? I mean, I'm not greedy, but I go from getting nine reviews a chapter to four? I dedicated this chapter to the four reviewers, and they're the reason I wrote it. But I need more than foure, or else I won't continue! So review!**

** InfinityForever7-That's great. LOL. I love it when people share random details about their lives with me. Thanks for reviewing! :p**

** RobandieForeves-Still a loyal fan, I see. You're the best! Cabbie soon, I promise. Letter O definitely has Cabbie in it!**

** BalloonKiller- I LOVE HIM!**


	11. Kissing

** Note: It's Bade and Bat and a little Cabbie.**

** K is for Kissing **

Their lips intertwined in a fiery passionate kiss, as they fiercely kissed over and over again. His hands were around her waist and held her close to him. Her hands tangled themselves in his sleek, dark, and wavy hair.

Cat Valentine stood behind the school lockers, watching them kiss. The dim Halloween dance lights reflected in her wide brown eyes. She smiled a little bit sadly.

"I love you Jade," said Beck pulling away from her a little.

"I love you too," said Jade, pulling him back in. They resumed kissing.

Cat's pearly little smile became wider and the traces of sadness disappeared. Butit was still reflected in her eyes as she thought back in time.

It was during her first month of Hollywood Arts Middle school. Cat Valentine, her hair freshly dyed the color of her favorite snack, was the star of the sixth grade play with a handsome boy named Beckett Oliver.

Beckett was a little clumsy, and didn't have a lot of money. He wore the same flannel shirts and jeans to school everyday. But, he was handsome and confident, despite this.

Cat played the princess, he played the prince. There was a kissing scene, and it all escalated from there. By the time the play was over, Cat was madly in love with her dark haired prince.

Cat had a friend. She was a unique girl with wavy brown hair and startlingly blue eyes. She wore a lot of makeup, something that was a foreign concept to sixth grade Caterina. Her name was Jade.

Cat and Jade told each other everything. But for some reason, Cat kept her crush for Beck from Jade. She was going to tell Jade at lunch on a cloudy October day. They were going for a walk in the school grounds.

Crisps wind blew the red hair that fell onto Cat's shoulders all around and Jade's hair into her dark lipstick.

"Jade, I need to tell you something," Cat said, nervously. "I've been keeping a secret."

Jade bit her lip.

"Me too," she admitted. "I'll tell you mine first. You know Beckett Oliver?"

Cat nodded, confused.

"I think I love him," Jade whispered, ashamed.

"You do?" Cat asked, her eyes wide. Jade. Loved. Beckett. But she loved Beckett, didn't she?

"Yeah," said Jade. "I think I'm going to tell him too."

"Okay," said Cat softly.

"What was your secret?" Jade asked.

"Nothing," said Cat, softly. "Nothing."

Within the next week, the bitter gothy girl and the popular boy were sitting together at recess, both too cool to play. They spent lunchtime together, and Beck gave Jade a kiss. They were together.

And Cat was okay with that. She really was. Because she realized that she never really did love Beck. She just wanted someone to. His tattered jeans proved that he didn't have a good home life, and she didn't think it was fair. He was talented and handsome and deserved someone to hold his hand.

Sixteen year old Cat smiled to herself and walked away from the lockers. She didn't like Beck anymore as anything more than a friend. He was nice, but too cool for her. She liked geeks.

Geeks like Robbie.

**Note: Okay, there was a little bit of Cabbie for all those shippers out there. Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot. Sorry if this wasn't great. I can only update every other day…for now. I'm sort of having some problems and stuff, and things I need to deal with. I'm not happy with my writing. I want to do something more with it, but I don't know what…I feel like I need to do something big, like affect people. I'm disappointed in myself. Thanks for reading this long and pointless review, sorry if you don't like. **

**Happy Smiley Face-Well thank you!**

** Robandie Foreves-That's exactly what it's going to be. I decided like two weeks ago. LOL. How did you know?**

** MermaidKennedy- I hope you liked this one. It was my attempt at doing both in one chapter.**


	12. Lucky

**L is for Lucky**

"Hey Cat," called a boy with a frizzy afro. "Can I walk home with you today?"

"Sure," Cat called, slowing down as Robbie caught up to her. Robbie grinned, and looked around. He was clearly saying, without words, "Hey look at me. Robbie Shapiro. With a girl. Who's not making fun of me. Yeeeeah."

"So Cat, you think male makeup's cool, right?"

"I guess," chirped Cat, without thinking. Robbie didn't have Rex in his hands, which meant he was feeling confident. And she wouldn't burst his bubble, even though she detested male makeup.

"Good," said Robbie. "Because some people think-"

"Ooooh!" Cat squealed, running up to a small field of grass beside the exit to Hollywood Arts High school, where there was a few dandelions, clover, and dying grass.

"Lucky clover," said Cat, excitedly picking up a four-leaf clover out of the ground. "Robbie, look! I'm super lucky now."

"Cool," said Robbie, smiling. "Put that luck to good use."

"I will!" squeaked Cat, twirling in the early autumn light. Her cream colored tank dress twirled around her and her hair blew in the light breeze. She looked like an angel. "I'm going to tell my brother! He'll be so excited…"

Cat chatted excitedly all the rest of the walk. She talked all about how lucky her clover was and how she'd be able to do anything she wanted with it.

Robbie listened patiently the entire time.

Cat and Robbie neared Cat's house.

"…And then, after the clover helps me win those Grammies I'll be ready to star in a movie about vampires."

"Why?" Robbie asked, amused.

"Because vampires are where it's at…Dawg," Cat said, seriously.

Robbie cracked up.

"I meant why wait until you win thirteen Grammies to star in a vampire movie? Won't you be old by then?"

"No," said Cat, as though it was obvious. "My lucky clover will help me invent a time machine, duh!"

"Ah," said Robbie. "But then you'll go back in time and the other Cat will still be there. So there are two Cat's in the world."

Robbie decided that that wouldn't be too bad of a thing.

"Oh no," said Cat, horrified. "What if I steal her identity? Or even worse, what if she stole mine?"

"You'd be the same person," Robbie explained, patiently. "Just two of you."

The wind started to pick up and Cat's hair bounced behind her shoulders.

"Oh well," said Cat. "My magic clover will help me figure that out."

"I'm sure it will," agreed Robbie. The wind started blowing even harder.

"I'm so glad I found this," said Cat, lifting the clover into the air. "It's going to chance my life."

Just as those words tumbled out of Cat's mouth, her clover lifted in the wind and blew away.

"Oh no!" Shouted Cat, running after it. She watched it raise higher and higher into the air, and down the street.

Cat ran back to Robbie with tears in her eyes.

"It's gone, Robbie," she said, her voice quaking.

"I'm sorry," he said, and meant it. He pulled her in for a hug, and Cat smiled a little bit.

Maybe she didn't need the clover to be lucky, after all.

**Note: Sorry if it wasn't good. Writers block. Does anybody have any tips on how to overcome it? Please tell me in a review. Please, please, please. It's the worst feeling ever. Review? **


	13. Money

** M is for Money**

"It used to be my Aunt Zelda's," Cat explained.

"And you're selling it?"

"Yes…She wouldn't mind, if she was here…She's dead now."

"Fantastic," murmured the jeweler, as he studied the huge silver locket Cat had given him. Cat's Aunt had died, leaving her jewelry. Cat had kept the ring, the bracelet and the earrings. But she found the necklace to be too heavy to wear around her neck. And she had offered to give it to Jade, but Jade had said that she'd rather hang out with Tori than wear the necklace.

Cat was guessing that she didn't want it.

"Wow," said the man softly. "This is pure silver. Worth five hundred dollars. Want the money?"

"Yes," Cat said, stating the obvious.

He handed her a wad of money and made her sign a bunch of papers, before allowing Cat to leave. He stared at the necklace like it was his first born child.

Cat got out into her car and made her first stop to the mall. She walked inside and spent hours searching for exactly what she needed. Then she texted all of her friends.

_**KittyCat**____**- meet me in the asphalt Café in 20!**_

___**ToriV-Okay Cat! See you then!**_

_** ScissorLuv-School on a weekend? What are you smoking?**_

___**Beck-104-Jade and I will be there.**_

_** PrettyGirlTrina-Ugh, okay. But this better be good. I'm going to be late for a mani pedi for this…**_

_** RobbieEatsPants-Rex! Stop changing my signature! Anyway, we'll be there Cat.**_

_** HottieRex-Heh heh! That's right! See you soon, Cat.**_

_** PianoDude- Robbie, how can your puppet text? You know what? I don't even wanna know. :/ I'll be there Cat!**_

__Cat giggled and put her phone away. She loved how she got almost instantaneous replies from her hand. It made her so happy on what she had spent all 500 dollars on.

Cat drove to the Asphalt Café, just in time. Everybody else was arriving.

"Okay, guys! I have a surprise for you!" Cat squealed, jumping out of the car.

"Is it blood?" Jade asked, thirstily.

"No," said Cat. "Why would it be-"

"Cat! Let's get to it! Mani Pedi, remember?"

"Yeah," said Cat. She took out the bag of stuff. "Okay, so you guys know how my Aunt Zelda died?"

They nodded and responded appropriately, except for Jade who burst into unexplained laughter.

"Well, she left me jewelry, and this necklace."

"Oh God, that one?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Let her tell the story," whispered Beck, poking Jade in the said.

"Well, I traded it for money and I bought each of you presents."

"How much money are we talking here?" Rex asked.

"Rex!' Hissed Robbie. "That's rude!"

"So? I'm not running for Mr. Polite."

"Okay!" Andre broke up the brewing fight between Robbie and his puppet.

"So I spent the money on all of us," said Cat. "Here you go."

One by one, she handed out presents to all her friends. For both Andre and Tori, professional microphones that worked without amps, wires, or changeable batteries. They'd stay powered forever, just like Andre and Tori's singing voices.

For Beck, a pack of Lemonade scented Air Fresheners for his RV, as well as brand new seat covers.

For Jade, a pair of bronze scissors with a detachable pair of mini scissors along the side. And a cup of coffee.

For Robbie, a new pear phone.

For Rex, a Northridge Girl bobble head.

For Trina, a diamond studded two way mirror.

"Cat! It's beautiful!" Said Trina, staring at herself in the mirror. "And the mirror isn't too bad, either!"

Andre and Tori harmonized the words 'thank you' over and over again in their fancy new microphones.

Robbie thanked Cat over and over while Rex babbled on about how hot Northridge Girls were, especially ones that didn't talk, like the bobble head.

Jade set to work cutting up her jeans while Beck smelled his Air fresheners.

Everybody was thanking Cat, and she glowed, inside and out.

"Cat?" Tori asked. "What did you get yourself?"

Cat just grinned. Because seeing her friends so happy was worth more than anything that money could ever buy.

**Note: Sorry it wasn't great. I kinda still have Writer's Block. I appreciate all the tips I got from you guys though. They sorta worked! Thanks so much for staying loyal, and please review even though this was pretty sucky. **

** -StrawberryAngel**


	14. No Sun

**N is for No Sun**

"Lets hit that beach!"

"I am sooo excited!"

"Woo! Venice!"

Trina, Tori, Cat and Jade all hopped out of Tori and Trina's mothers van and onto the parking lot of Venice Beach. They all ran down to the sand, Trina in the lead.

Suddenly, Trina stopped dead in her tracks, causing Cat to crash into her, and Tori into Cat until all four girls were on the ground, a human pile of dominoes.

"Guys, there's nobody here, like at all," Trina whined, stomping her pink pedicure foot.

"That's weird," commented Tori. "Usually Venice is pretty crowded."

"Maybe it's because of that," said Cat, pointing skywards at the heavy grey clouds that had emerged on the way to Venice from Tori's house. All four girls tipped their heads up and stared at the clouds that threatened to burst at any moment.

"No," said Jade. "People didn't leave because of the clouds. They left because they heard Tori was going to be here."

"Offensive," Tori said, looking at Jade.

"Well I didn't mean to make you feel good."

"Guys, can we focus on the true issue here?" Trina asked. "I wore my brand new bikini and now I don't even get to show it off."

"Yeah," said Jade sarcastically. "That's the issue."

"Well what other problems are there?" Trina asked as they all flopped down onto the cool sand. "Why else do you go to the beach?"

"I don't know," said Tori. "To swim?"

It was obvious by the monster waves crashing onto the shore, and the light breeze that no swimming was going to take place.

"Our day is ruined," Tori pouted.

"No it's not," spoke up Cat, who just wished everyone would get along. "We can still play!"

"How? It's going to rain at any moment," said Jade.

"So?" asked Cat.

"I don't want my hair to get wet," said Trina.

As if on cue, a large wet drop came from the sky and landed on her head, followed by a second and then a third. The sky erupted, and then the rain poured down.

"Waaah," Trina started.

"God Trina, shut up," snapped Tori.

"Seriously," added Jade, in a huff.

"Come on guys," said Cat. "We can still have fun. We came to get wet, didn't we?" She took off her sundress, and a allowed the wind to carry it down the coast. "Whee!" She shouted, spinning in her bright yellow one piece, looking up at the sky.

Tori followed her lead and stripped out of her tank top and jeans. Her light blue bikini was already damp, through her clothes.

"Maybe we should go home," offered Tori, feeling goos bumps rise on her tan skin. "It's sort of cold."

"We should go by the waves!" Shouted Cat, above the deafening rain shower. "We can play in the water!"

"Sounds dangerous," said Tori, worriedly.

"Lets do it!" Jade said. She removed her black cover up, and presented an equally black bathing suit.

They all ran to the waves, except for Trina, who was still sobbing like a child.

"Trina, get your butt over here!" Called Tori. "You're not nine anymore. You can't just cry and make things all better. Grow up and get over yourself."

Trina looked affronted.

"C'mon, Treen!" Shouted Cat. "This is fun." She giggled as a wave crashed over her knees and the salt stung a little bit.

"No," said Trina. "It's rainy."

Jade walked back up to shore, grabbed Trina by a lock of her soft brown hair and puller her down to the water's edge.

"Jaaade," whined Trina. "Stop it!"

Cat splashed Trina with salt water, and then Tori tackled her into the waves. Cat laughed and joined them while Jade kicked as much water as she possibly could onto the human pile.

"This is actually fun," said Trina, sputtering with cold and water.

"I know right?" Tori laughed. "Cat, you're right! We can actually have fun in the rain."

"See?" Giggled Cat.

Even on rainy days, Cat always found a way to bring her friends sunshine.

**Note: Hey there guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Review this one too! If you do, you can have…One of Sinjin's teeth from his collection. Who wouldn't want that, right? LOL. Check out my poll, it's on my profile. It's about Trina, because I want to know your opinion of her. **

**Ohsnapitzratzie-Oooh, that's a great idea! I WILL do that. The chapter will be dedicated to you! Thanks for the idea!**


	15. Octopus

** O is for Octopus **

"Awww who's a good little Roger? You are Roger, yes you are. Roger…" Robbie stroked the miniature Octopus that sat in the bowl. He had just bought Roger from Sinjin, who had somehow acquired an octopus…

Roger had only been in Robbie's care for two days, but Robbie had already grown attached to Roger in an almost unhealthy way. But, since he had to carry the fish bowl around he no longer had a free hand to hold Rex, and therefore Rex had been at home for two entire days. A personal record for Robbie.

And since the octopus didn't speak, everybody preferred him to Rex.

"Can I hold Roger, Robbie?" Asked Cat.

"Uh," said Robbie looking around the classroom. "Sure. But be very gentle."

He handed Cat the fishbowl with extreme care, and she squealed excitedly.

"Can I hold him next Robbie?" Jade asked, fiddling with her eyebrow ring.

"You really want to?" Robbie asked, looking at Jade, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah," said Jade. "I love calamari."

"That's fried squid, Jade," Tori corrected her. "Not octopus. The tentacles are very different."

"Shut your face before I kick you in the tentacles," said Jade, smiling false sweetly. Tori slid her chair away from Jade quickly.

"He's so cute, Robbie," Cat cooed.

"I know," gushed Robbie. "Sometimes he does tricks. Like, last night, Rex was in the bathroom and I was sitting with Roger in my room eating and he suctioned himself to the side of his bowl and stayed like that for a while. I think he was staring at my mayonnaise."

"Why did you have mayonnaise in your room, Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Oh, you know," said Robbie nervously.

"Robbie, were you eating it?"

"Don't judge me," said Robbie defensively.

"You're soooo cute," Cat said, reaching in the bowl and tickling a long tentacle with her pointer finger. When she removed her hand, it was dripping wet.

"Cat, hold the bowl with both hands," said Robbie, who hadn't seen her stick her hand in the water. Cat obliged, but realized her hand was slippery and wet.

"Uh oh," she said, losing her grip. "Robbie, I think I'm going to drop Rog-"

But it was too late. The glass bowl slid out of Cat's hand and made its way to the floor in what seemed like slow motion.

"NOOOOO!" Robbie yelled, diving onto the floor to catch it.

CRASH!

The bowl broke into a million pieces and scattered around the students' feet. Roger flipped and squirmed on the ground, before going limp. Robbie fell to the ground and screamed, until the guidance counselor was called to take him away.

"Robbie, I'm sorry," Cat called, a tear dripping down her face. "I'm sorry."

The rest of the week went by with Robbie being depressed. he simply existed, not saying a sound and barely moving. Cat felt so bad.

She decided to do something. On her way home one night, she went to a little store, right outside her neighborhood. She spent her entire allowance on a present for Robbie. Maybe it would make him feel better.

"Robbie," called Cat, running through the hallway the next day. "Robbie, where are you? Has anyone seen Robbie Shapiro? Robbie Shapiro! I need to give you a present!"

Cat spotted him, sneaking little squirts of mayonnaise from a condiment packet when he thought nobody was looking.

"There you are, Robbie," said Cat, out of breath. "I got you something."

"Oh…Hi Cat."

"I got you something," she repeated, holding in behind her back.

"Cool," said Robbie, uninterested.

"Do you want it?"

"Okay…whatever."

She put the object in his hands. A stuffed octopus, the size of Rex with purple spots and a smile was in Robbie's hands. The stuffed animal wore a chain necklace, engraved with the name "Roger."

Robbie glanced up at Cat, and she could have sworn she sam him a smile a little bit.

"Thanks Cat."

**Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait...I've been super busy. But anyways, I'd love reviews! And I have a poll, that doesn't really have a lot to do with VicTORIous, but I'm interested so I'd love it if you'd take it? So review and poll. Spend thirty seconds to make my day! I love you guys!**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** RainbowSocksXD: Yes. I agree completely. But you can also ingest tea on a cold day, can't you? I can't believe I just wrote the word ingest…Anyway, thanks for the review! Take my poll?**

** Ohaicheyenne: OMG, it's you! You read my stories? That's so cool! Thanks! I uploaded this thingy about Cody, if you want to see it. It should be up by now…It's called Cody Oneshots. I'd love a review!**

** Supahanimeluver: Aw, thanks! Sorry it took so long to update this time!**


	16. Princess

** P is for Princess**

** (Cabbie. Don't like, don't read, my dears!)**

Hollywood Arts isn't a regular school. That part is obvious. Normal schools learn English, history, math and a handful of other boring subjects. They had costume parties or dances on Halloween, where the kids would dress up. But Hollywood Arts kids learned about improve, scripts, screenplay, directing, singing, dancing and anything that would get them far in the entertainment business. They also had costume parties, but they weren't reserved for Halloween only.

It was a Christmas dance, but costumes were required. Cat didn't mind. She loved dressing up in whatever she could find.

This time, Cat was going to be Cat: The Most Prettiest Princess on the Planet. She had worked for weeks and made her costume from scratch in her class. She wore a silk golden dress that went a little past her thigh, gold pumps with a few sparkling rose colored jewels that matched her pink studded tiara.

She stood in the center of the dance floor with Tori, who wore a floor length champagne colored dress and her hair loose around her shoulders. She accented the outfit with pearl earrings and a necklace. Also, she had lacy white wings and a halo headband. Apparently, she was an angel.

"Ugh, Vega, what are you?" Asked Jade, as she appeared with Robbie and Beck.

"An Angel," she defended.

"Jade's so scary, she could be herself," commented Rex.

"Shut it, puppet," snapped Jade. She was dressed as Death, in a lacy black dress and sharp spiky bracelets. She also held a huge garden sickle, something Tori noticed and hid from.

"This is soooo fun," Cat cried, spinning in a huge circle around her friends. Robbie was dressed as a Knight, and Beck was an old man. "Isn't this fun guys?"

"Sure," muttered Jade. "Beck, let's go play with my sickle."

"Wait, Jade," he called running after her. Who knew what awful things Jade could do with something that sharp?

Cat spent the rest of the night singing and dancing and laughing with her friends. The dance only went until midnight, though, and people were starting to leave at eleven thirty.

Tori, Jade, and Beck all left by midnight. People slowly started dispersing as the party died. However, the DJ was still spinning music and one girl was left alone on the dance floor.

"Cat, why aren't you going home?" Asked Robbie, ready to leave. The only people left were him, Sinjin, Cat and a few freshman girls.

"I want this night to last forever!" Cat sang, spinning some more. "I'm not leaving. Ever."

"But Cat, you need to go home," said Robbie. The last song stopped in the middle, and the DJ packed up and left. "Now there's not even music playing."

"Poo," said Cat, standing normally.

"Why don't you want to leave?"

"Because tonight I'm a princess," said Cat, softly. "Tonight I'm beautiful and special and graceful. And when tonight ends, so does my day as a princess."

Robbie suddenly felt very sad. Cat just wanted to feel beautiful all the time.

"Can I tell you a secret, Cat?" Robbie asked, as an almost transparent tear slipped down Cat's face.

"Sure," she whispered. "I love secrets."

"You'll always be a princess to me."

**Note: Okay, very short but hopefully sweet? Extra Cabbie in it for all those shippers out there. The next chapter is Q, and I have an amazing idea. It's a Cat flashback and kind of explains why she's so happy most of the time. So I'm going to ask your guys view on a certain character. Can you leave me a review telling m what you think about this person? It's sort of hard. What do you guys think about Cat's brother? What do you think he's like and stuff? Leave a review and let me know?**

** RainbowSocksXD: Ha. I don't have a cat. But I do know of a certain Cat that has a vomiting problem and throws up on everything. LOL.**


	17. Quilt

**Q is for Quilt**

It was a winter night. Snow was falling outside gently onto the evergreen trees and the street lights were glowing down on the empty roads. It was like a scene from a child's Christmas book. Inside a small house, far back in the corner room, a little girl was asleep in her bed.

Her room was filled with Christmas decorations, snow globes, angels, and little glass trinkets. Golden lights were strung with care all along the walls of the room, even though it was only December first. Christmas music from a small radio was the lullaby that had sent the sleeping girl to dreamland.

She was unusually small for her age of six, with soft brown hair that was fanned out over her pillow. She wore princess pajamas, and was snuggled under a handmade quilt. Next to her was a plate with crumbs in it and a half drunk glass of milk. The plate had held two red velvet cupcakes, the girl's favorite desert.

A small smile was on the tiny girl's face as she turned in her sleep, clutching her favorite stuffed giraffe, Mr. Longneck. It was the picture of peacefulness.

Suddenly, a hoarse yell filled the cold night air followed by a heavy thud. The little girl jolted awake instantly. She tumbled out of her bed, still holding her giraffe in one pudgy hand. The hard wooden floor was cold on her little toes as she stumbled out towards the noise.

Outside the bedroom was a small old lady wearing silk pajamas the color of a rose. She was lying on the ground, her face contorted in pain and very pale. She was twitching like a spider sprayed with Windex.

Another scream filled the night air, but this time it was issued from the lips of the small and quivering pajama clad girl.

That was the night Cat Valentine's grandmother died of a heart attack.

A teenage girl squirmed in her bed clutching the same giraffe. Cat sat up, very dizzy and her skin damp with cold sweat and tears. She had had the dream again. The memory of losing her grandmother was very vivid in her mind still, and she had it at least twice a month.

She and her grandmother had been unbelievably close for the six years that they had known each other. Cat stood up, still peculiarly small, and walked to the closet. She pushed it open, reaching for her very favorite quilt. She sat back down on her bed, pulling the soft quilt around her shoulders.

She remembered that night too well.

Before that night, however, Cat's short life had been filled with bliss and peacefulness. The happiest days of her life. She and her grandmother had done everything together. Cat's mother (only a teenager when Cat was born) would drop her off for the school bus every morning for, and in the afternoon, Cat's grandmother would pick her up.

She'd go to Grammy's house and have a snack, usually freshly baked and still warm red velvet cupcakes and tea (real, grownup tea!) with lots of sugar and milk.

Then they'd walk to the playground, and Grammy would watch Cat show off. Then, back to her house for supper and a sewing lesson. Cat's grandmother loved to sew and knit. Cat would smile every time while her Grammy taught her to stitch and cut the fabric just so. She found it fascinating, like creating a whole world with just a needle and thread. Soon though, Cat's mommy would come and take her away from Grammy and she'd have to wait all night to see her again. Weekends though, weekends were always spent at Grammy's house.

Every night, Cat's grandmother would say the same words to her.

"Cat," she would say, peering over at her granddaughter, her world. "No matter what goes wrong in your life, you always think positive and never forget to smile."

Teenager Cat pulled the quilt closer around herself. This quilt was special. It was the one she and Grammy had worked months on. They had just finished it the night she had died. The words on that night were different than every other night, though, as they put the finsishing touches on their special project.

"Cat," Grammy started. Cat assumed the words would be the same as every other night, but they were not.

"Yes Grammy?"

"Kitty, I'm not always going to be here with you. But no matter what, you need to promise me that you will keep smiling, okay?"

"Okay, Grammy," Cat said, taking the words and locking them in her heart. Why would she ever stop smiling? She had Grammy.

"Good girl, Kitty," Grammy said, kissing Cat on the head before tucking her into bed. "You go to sleep now and remember that I'll always be with you."

"Okay," Cat said again, very sleepy. She knew that her grandmother would always be there. What could possibly take her best friend away from her? Cat, being only a little girl, didn't notice that the color had left her grandmother's usually rosy cheeks or that she was walking a little slower than usual.

Unfortunately, that was the last good memory of the night. For in mere hours, Cat's grandmother did leave her. Forever.

Cat snuggled deeper into the quilt, her tears sinking into the soft fabric. She remembered her grandmother. The person who had made her the way she was.

The reason Cat never stopped smiling.

**Note: Did you like it? It was all in Cat's memory and mind for this chapter, so a little bit different than the other chapters. Please let me know how I did! I've never really written like this before. REVIEW! And by the looks of my poll, barely any of my readers like Cody Simpson, but for the few that do, check out my Cody Oneshots. BTW, it's fine with me that some people don't like him, just so you don't think I'm like, a crazy fangirl. Anyway, review my story!**


	18. Ribbon

**R is for Ribbon**

"Ugh I hate them so much!" Jade stomped into Cat's room, uninvited but always welcome. Cat was lying on her back in her bed, reading the new issue of Skye Store.

"Who do you hate?" Asked Cat, sitting up and feeling the blood rush back into her head.

"Beck and Vega," spat Jade.

"Tori Vega?" Asked Cat.

"Tori Vega," Jade said irritably.

"What did she do?" Cat asked, always concerned.

"She got the lead in Sikowitz' new play. And her character gets to kiss Beck's, like thirty times. She's such a jerk."

Only Jade didn't say the word jerk. Cat just preferred not to hear dirty words, and usually Jade respected that. She must have been really mad.

"That's not really her fault," said Cat. "You can't really be mad at her because she got the lead."

"I'm not really mad at her because she got the lead, I'm mad at her because she flaunted it in my face."

"She did?"

"Yeah," said Jade. "She did her stupid happy dance, like thirty times. The one where she shakes her butt? And when I threw my scissors at her Beck got mad for some reason."

"Scissors?" Squeaked Cat.

"They were safety scissors," defended Jade. "They wouldn't have actually killed her. And she deserved it! And now Beck is mad at me for it. He always takes her side."

Cat saw the tears in Jade's eyes, despite Jade's attempt to mask them by brushing her hair out of her face and looking away.

"That's not nice," Cat said. "Beck's your boyfriend, not Tori's."

"Try telling her that," Jade said bitterly. "Because every time I try, Beck and I get into a fight. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of feeling like this, Cat." She sat down on the couch in Cat's room, and tipped her head towards the air conditioning vent.

"How do you feel?" Cat asked, bracing herself for an attack. If there was one thing Jade hated to talk about, it was her emotions. But Cat knew that as much as she tried to act tough, Cat knew that inside Jade was still just a teenage girl, like Cat.

"How do I feel?" Jade repeated, glaring at Cat.

Cat nodded. "I'm just trying to help. I'm on your side."

She knew that sometimes, as nice as Tori was to Cat, she could act much too flirty to Beck.

"It makes me feel like I'm not good enough," said Jade, taking a deep breath. "There, I said it. If you tell _anyone _especially Vega, I will make sure that Mr. Longneck here gets to visit the bottom of the ocean." She gestured towards Cat's favorite stuffed animal.

"Okay," said Cat, smiling a little. Jade barely ever opened up to anybody. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" Jade asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I do," said Cat. "And I have a present for you"

"Oh God," muttered Jade.

Cat skipped to her secret stash in the drawer above the one where she kept her socks and underpants and pulled out a single pink hair ribbon. She walked over to where Jade was lying on the couch and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Jade demanded.

"You'll see."

She tied the silky pink ribbon in a bow around Jade's wrist.

"Everybody should have some pink around all the time," explained Cat. "It brightens things up, Jadey. Even when you're sad, a little bit of pink can make you happy."

Cat flinched, expecting Jade to blow up at her, but instead she looked up to see a little smile on Jade's face.

"Thanks Cat," Jade said, glaring down at the ribbon. "And don't call me Jadey."

From then on, whenever Jade felt lonely or upset, she looked down at the pink ribbon attached to her wrist. An everlasting reminder that she was beautiful.

However, nobody but Cat understood why the Goth suddenly wore a pink ribbon around her wrist at all times. But that was okay, because Jade didn't really like anyone to understand her.

Except for Cat.

**Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the sweet reviews. I hope you liked this chapter! So I've got a question…A while ago, I read this Cat-centric that was really good. I don't remember the title though, but it ended something like, "Oh darling, normality is so out of style anyway." And Cat was taking medicine to make her normal, even though she didn't want to be normal. Does anybody know what I'm talking about, or do I just sound crazy? If you do know what the title is, tell me in a review! And if not, tell me something else. I love reviews!**

** PotterGirl1: Your review really touched me. I'm so sorry, and you and your great grandparents are both in my prayers. Cherish your time with them, and keep smiling. I'm so sorry for you and I hope she's going to be okay.**

** Songbird341: LOL. Dirty socks, huh? Thanks for the review! It made me laugh.**

** Amehakay: It irritates me when people say Cat is bipolar, because your right. She isn't depressed, but usually happy. Thanks for taking the time to review.**


	19. Sick

**S is for Sick**

"Here you go Jade, I got you some chicken soup," Cat panted, running into Jade's room. "My mom always gives it to me when I'm sick."

"Poultry makes me puke," Jade complained from where she was lying in her bed. She felt like crap. Her head was pounding, she was sweating (yes, actually sweating) even though she was freezing, and Cat was annoying her.

When Jade's parents had decided to go to Acapulco for a vacation, she was psyched that she'd have the house to herself. But then Sinjin went and couched all over her, getting her sick with a cold. And Cat was the only one around to take care of her. Beck had went and decided to go celebrate his ninety eight year old great grandpa's birthday that weekend. Something Jade didn't understand, because if he was that old Beck clearly had known him for a long time. Even if he was sick and dying, it wasn't like Beck couldn't just call him on the phone. Jade was sick too, maybe not dying, but she was still important!

"Oh," Cat looked disappointed. "Sorry." She hung her head in shame. "Well, I can go get you coffee?"

"Do it," demanded Jade. Cat scurried out of Jade's room, accidently dropping the hot soup all over Jade's lap in her rush.

"Ow," Jade screamed, standing up. "What the hell Cat?"

"I'm sorry," squeaked Cat, running back into the room and grabbing a towel hanging off Jade's door. "Here."

She dabbed at Jade's lap with the towel, wiping the hot soup off of her blanket.

"Just throw this in the laundry pile and get another one," Jade growled. Cat did as she was told, grabbing a blanket from the bed and spreading it around Jade's lap.

"Coffee," demanded Jade.

"Right," Cat panted, dragging the blanket into the ever growing pile of laundry on Jade's floor. She sprinted out of the house as Jade groaned.

Well, at least she'd have a nice coffee to look forward to. Two sugars, perfect temperature from Skybucks.

Eventually Cat made it back to Jade's house the coffee in her hand.

"Here you go," Cat said, cheerfully. She handed it to Jade who took a sip. No sooner than the coffee met her lips, she spit it out.

"Cat," she asked, upset. "How many sugars?"

"Four, just like you like," Cat said, twisting her hair anxiously.

"I like two sugars," Jade yelled. "It's Vega that likes four."

"Oh," Cat groaned. "I'm sorry. I guess I just mixed it up." Her friends always made her get coffee for them!

"You know what?" Asked Jade. "Just grab my phone. Andre can get me a coffee."

Cat picked up Jade's phone and brought it over to Jade, picking up the coffee. She took the lid off and peered into the cup. Cat usually liked more than just four sugars in her coffee, but she'd try this.

Cat took a sip of the coffee, just as Jade handed the phone back to Cat. Startled, she caught it and lost her grip.

"Oh no!" Cat exclaimed covering her face with her hand as the phone fell into the coffee.

"CAT!" Screamed Jade. "My phone!"

"Jade, I am so sorry," Cat cried. "I'll buy you another, I promise."

"What is wrong with you?" Jade screamed. A vain was popping out in her neck and her face was beet red.

"It was an accident, Jade," Cat said softly. "I'm doing my best…"

"Well it's not good enough," snapped Jade.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"That you're extra sucky at taking care of people," Jade said, angrily.

"Well it's not like everybody's beating down the door to take care of you," Cat snapped, uncharacteristically angry. "You should be glad I'm here helping you, Jade."

Jade's jaw dropped. She'd never heard Cat stand up for herself to anybody.

"You're right," Jade said, at last. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Cat smiled back. "Now how about I go get you a pair of scissors and a picture of Tori?"

"That would make me feel better."

**Note: Sorry it sort of sucks. I've got a whole bunch of homework to do tonight, and i wasn't really focused on writing this. But could you review anyway? Thanks! I love you guys! **

**Pottergirl1: I hope not! :( But anyway, I loved your poems! They were so sweet! And I appreciate your reviews. Keep hope!**

** ThePhantomFox: Hi! I feel so honored that you chose me, but I'm going to need a little while to think about it…I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do? And a little more details on the plot line? Would you mind telling me in a review, since I can't PM? Or you can PM BalloonKiller, she's a friend of mine and will get the message to me! Thanks!**

** The Dragon Of The North: Cabbie's in next chapter! **


	20. Ticklish

** T is for Ticklish**

**(I realize I forgot to dedicate the last chapter to ohsnapitzratzie ,who gave me the idea. So this chapter is dedicated to ohsnapitzratzie! **

"I hate the rain," Robbie stomped into Sikowitz classroom, soaking wet and holding his sodden notebook. "Look what it did to the script I worked nine hours on!" He held the notebook up for Cat to see.

Cat and Robbie were the only ones in the classroom, being early for Sikowitz class. Cat had been playing with a pile of erasers, making them walk and talk and giving them each personalities.

"I like the rain. Its fun to splash around in," Cat giggled.

"It's not so fun when your grandmother decides to walk her poodle in the rain and falls, breaking her toe and forcing you to take care of her."

"My grandmother lives in Acapulco," Cat said.

"I was talking about my grandmother," Robbie said bitterly. He sat down in a chair, shaking his damp hair out of his eyes, and then cleaning his glasses. "I've had to take care of her all morning. All she does is complain."

Cat was silent as Robbie went on and on, using a voice that sounded exactly like his grandmother. It was a little creepy.

"She's all 'Robbie, go get me the electric blanket! Robbie, go make me a sandwich. No Robbie, I hate mayonnaise.' I mean, who hates mayonnaise on turkey? I love mayonnaise on everything!"

"I like it too," Cat said. "One time my brother got a whole jar of mayonnaise and he spread it alllllll over his stomach, and then my mom saw it and she called my dad who had no idea why he had used mayonnaise on his body, so she called his special docto-"

"And then she put Rex in the laundry machine!" Robbie was saying. "I mean, for someone who supposedly can't make herself her own sandwich, she sure can get up to do that!"

"Sorry," Cat said. He was really in a bad mood! "It seems like you've had a rough day."

"That's not even the worst part," moaned Robbie.

"Well, what else happened?"

"You know Stephanie from the volleyball squad?"

Cat nodded. She didn't really like Stephanie. Five eleven and blonde, she wore too much makeup and expected all the boys to fall in love with her. She always said mean things to Cat when Jade wasn't around. She was super scared of Jade, though, so that was good.

"I asked her out, and she said no."

"So?" Cat asked. Robbie must be used to being rejected by now. It came second nature, as sad as it was.

"She waited until the entire girls' volleyball squad was in the gym for practice! Then she pants-d me in front of them. Also, because my grandmother was using the washing machine this morning for Rex, the only clean underwear I had left was my SpongeBob Squarepants ones! So all of the girls saw them…"

Cat giggled a little bit, but stopped at the look on Robbie's face.

"Not funny," he glared.

"Sorry," said Cat. "If it helps, I have Dora the Explorer underpants…"

"How would that help?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Just that that doesn't make me feel better at all!"

"Well sorry!"

Robbie sighed. "Sorry, Cat. I'm just upset."

"It's okay," Cat said, smiling like the sun.

"Wanna know what else went wrong today? So when I woke up, I looked at my followers on The Slap and both Andre and Rex un-followed me! And I had to use the really slow computer at my grandmother's house because Andre broke my Pearpad! And if that wasn't bad enough, I had to-"

Suddenly, Cat sprang to life and started to tickle Robbie.

"So I told him that-Cat, stop!" Robbie started to laugh as the petite girl tickled him, laughing hysterically herself.

"C-Cat, seriously," Robbie said, out of breath. "Sto-Hahahahaaaa!"

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Robbie," Cat giggled. Finally, she stopped and they both laughed as they caught their breath.

"Don't tell anyone," Robbie said, finally.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

**Note: Aw! Cabbie! I made this bracelet that says Cabbie on it and I wear it to school all the time, and nobody really watches Victorious so they're like, what? Haha. It's sort of funny when I don't explain what it means. Ugh, I can't type today. Seriously, I spell every other word wrong, so if you see errors I'm sorry! Um…I need ideas for U? Please review! BTW, if you like Cody Simpson check out the Cody Oneshots I've posted. They need reviews too! NO STORY LEFT BEHIND PROGRAM! Haha. NSLBP…(I had a little bit too much chocolate milk. Sorry.) I hope you liked! 143! **

** -StrawberryAngel**

** MermaidKennedy: Tori's definitely not my favorite! Haha. So no, I really don't like her. She gets everything she wants just handed to her. But I know a lot of people do like her, so I don't really be that mean to her in my stories! My favorite is Jade, then Rex, and then Cat. I think Andre and Beck are cool too! They're all so great!**

** Songbird341: YAY! Cabbie! **


	21. Unpretty

** U is for Un-pretty **

"," Cat sang, skipping down the hallway. She was in a great mood. Robbie had given her an entire bag of Hershey's Kisses! All to herself! And she loved Hershey's Kisses because they made her feel loved and beautiful. So Hershey Kisses given to her from Robbie meant…

She was so blinded by her glee, she almost ran straight into Beck, Jade and Tori. Beck was holding something out to Jade, and Jade was accepting it.

"What's this?" Jade asked grumpily, unwrapping a silver necklace with a heart shaped ruby in the center.

"A present for the most beautiful girl in the world," Beck whispered to her. Jade hid her smile and allowed Beck to hug her, then kissed him hungrily.

"Aww," Tori said, but her face told Cat that something was wrong.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend to lie and pretend that you're pretty doesn't mean you can watch me with mine," Jade snapped, pulling away from Beck's lips.

"Lie, like Beck does to you?" Tori asked her eyes unusually shiny.

"Weather he lies or not, at least I have a boyfriend," Jade laughed cruelly. "A boyfriend you want, obviously."

"I don't want Beck," Tori said, her face growing pink.

"Hi I'm Tori Vega," Jade started in her Tori Voice. "It's the second day of school, and I'm gonna use an acting exercise to kiss Jade's boyfriend! That's the only way I'll ever get to kiss a real boy without paying him!"

"Beck wanted to kiss me," Tori said, her voice unusually steady. Her eyes were still extra shiny.

"Oh really?" Jade looked to her boyfriend.

"Uh, not exactly," Beck said. "I just didn't want to be rude. Sorry, Tori."

"You know what? Fine. That's just fine," Tori said, sprinting off towards the girls' room. Judging by the tone in her face, Cat was almost positive that Tori was the opposite of fine.

"Uh, I gotta go," Cat said, watching as Jade and Beck started making out again. She took off towards the same bathroom Tori had ran to.

"There you are," Cat said, out of breath. She realized why Tori's eyes had been so shiny. They were filled with tears.

"What Cat?" She sobbed, hunched over the sink.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Do I look okay?"

"No," Cat said softly. "I'm sorry."

Tori just cried harder.

"Why don't you feel okay?" Cat asked, twisting her red hair anxiously.

"Because Jade's right," Tori whispered. "She's right about everything…"

"No she's not," Cat said. "Sometimes she's wrong…"

"Well, she's not today. She's right. I am ugly."

"Tori, no you're not," Cat argued.

"Look at me, Cat," Tori demanded. Cat obliged, and saw Tori's usually pretty face was damp with mascara darkened tears. Her hair was all over the place and her cheeks were puffy from crying.

"Tori, even though right now you don't look pretty on the outside you are always pretty on the inside," Cat remarked, hugging her around the middle. "I know that sometimes you don't feel pretty, but you always can be."

"How?" Tori asked her voice hardly more than a whisper. "Makeup and new clothes and all that?"

"No," Cat smiled sadly.

"Then how?"

Well, you've got to let your inner beauty shine out of you."

"How do I do that?" Tori demanded. "No matter how much inner beauty I have, Jade focuses on the outside."

"No she doesn't," Cat defended her friend. "She likes you, Tor. She's just jealous of your relationship with Beck…Jade doesn't like it when girls flirt with him, and I think that kiss you had with him still hurts her. See, that wasn't a beautiful thing to do."

Tori nodded slowly.

"I regret that," she whispered. That was the first time Tori had ever said that about the kiss. It haunted her, and she wished it had never happened, but hadn't told anybody the way she really felt.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tori whimpered. "But that doesn't help at all. Nothing will help."

"Tori," Cat said softly. "You have to shine as much as you can on the inside and allow it to shine through on the outside. Aren't you the girl that can always make it shine?"

**Note: Hey guys. So didya like it? Sorry there wasn't that much Cabbie, but I included a little in the beginning for all the shippers. And the next couple chapters won't have that much either, I'm afraid. But the last few will, okay? BTW, any ideas for Z? And if you haven't already, check out my poll that has almost nothing to do with Victorious..LOL. Review! Or else I will call Tori to come and try to steal your boyfriend. She's good at that…Sorry, no Tori bashing…Sometimes I can't help it though ;p**


	22. Vocal Lessons

** V is for Vocal Lessons**

"Okay, Trina," Cat said, sitting down on the Vega's couch. "Ready to start singing like a pop star? I bet you are." She giggled at the rhyme.

"Uh, I already do," Trina said confidently. She brushed her chestnut locks away from her face and crossed her legs.

"Then why'd you ask me for vocal lessons?" Cat asked, her eyes crinkling in confusion.

"Well, everybody loves your voice," Trina said. "And I know that my voice is amazing, but maybe if you gave me a few tips I could be better than I already am. You know, if it's possible."

"Then why didn't you just ask Tori?" Cat wondered.

Trina sighed.

"I would, but lately she's been all stuck up," Trina said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, I don't want this getting out. You can't tell anyone about these lessons, Cat."

"Cross my heart," the young girl said solemnly.

"Good. Ready to start?"

Cat wiggled excitedly. "Okay, try this…," the notes trilled out of her mouth and filled the air with beautiful music.

"," Trina sang after her completely off key.

"Hmm," Cat said, tapping a pink painted fingernail on her lip. "Okay, now this. Deedaaadumdeedaadumdedadeeee!" Even higher and more beautiful than the first set of notes.

"," Trina recited.

"Ugh, what's dying?" Tori called from her room.

"I would say your talent, but that passed away a long time ago baby sis," Trina yelled back.

Cat heard Tori's sigh from all the way downstairs, and giggled at Trina's comment. She looked to Trina, expecting her to be laughing as well, but Trina was frowning.

"What's wrong, Treen?"

"Nothing," Trina said, putting her bright smile back on. "Nothing at all."

"Okay, so sing the last set of notes again," Cat said, getting back to business. "…Trina…Sing them."

"…Cat, do you think I'm a good singer?" Trina asked, coming back to earth.

"Yeah," Cat lied, brightly. "Why would you ask?"

"When I'm on stage," Trina said, sounding as though she was admitting her dirtiest secret. "Sometimes I see people laughing. Sometimes I think that they might be laughing at me, and it feels so…bad."

"That's ridiculous," Cat chirped. "Why would they laugh?" But she felt a pang of guilt. She and Jade had laughed before at Trina's singing. It was hard to believe that Trina Vega of all people had feelings.

"I don't know," Trina admitted. "Maybe I'm not as good as I think. Sometimes when I'm up there all I wanna do is hide. And I look great in the spotlight! Why would I run from it?"

"I don't know," Cat said. "You look comfortable on stage."

"Thanks," Trina grinned. "I may not be the freatest singer in the world, but I have to be the best actress. Ever."

"Sure," Cat said, hurriedly. "Now lets get back to vocals."

For the next five days, Cat and Trina worked on vocals every single day after school. They stayed up until past midnight, and by the end of the week, there wasn't a doubt in Cat's mind that Trina wouldn't be perfect in the showcase.

Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre and even Sinjin all crowded into the Blackbox to watch Trina perform.

Trina wandered out onto the stage amidst the applause, and bowed. She started to sng sounding just as terrible as usual. She hit one out of ten notes correctly, but was grinning ear to ear the entire time. At the end of her song, Cat led the applause.

All of her friends turned to stare.

"Wasn't she great?" Cat squeaked.

"No," Jade said.

"How was that good?" Andre asked, not unkindly.

"Confidence," Cat grinned. "Did you see how happy she looked? Isn't that all that matters in the end?"

**Note: Okay, guys, really short and pretty bad, I know. But I have SOOOOO much to do tonight and I had the worst day at school today. I hate all people. Except for you guys! People who aren't happy with themselves will be mean to you hoping to bring you down with them… Whatever. So I don't really expect reviews, but if you feel like it I'd really appreciate it! Thanks, and sorry it took so long to update this short chapter…**


	23. Wrong Color

** W is for Wrong Color**

"So then I told my brother that if he wanted to get a goat, he should have gone to a farm or something instead of ordering one online that would bite our mom," Cat continued.

"How hard did it bite?" Jade snickered, squirting more dye out of the bottle into Cat's hair. They were sitting in Cat's bathroom because she needed her hair re-dyed. Jade was in her pajamas and massaging hair dye into Cat's scalp and Cat was sitting on the counter in in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a pretty pink towel. The bathroom was warm and steam floated above their heads. The water was running in the shower because Cat liked the sound mingling with the rain outside the window.

"I'm not sure…She had to go to the hospital. Do these chips taste weird to you?" Cat asked, grabbing a Dorrito of the supersized bag on the counter.

"Not really," Jade shrugged. "Why?"

"They're the blue kind. I usually only eat the red kind because the red is soooo much prettier and-"

She was cut off by a loud gasp.

"Cat," Jade asked slowly. "Let me see the box of hair dye."

"Right here," Cat handed her the box with a dancing rabbit on the top. "Why is something wrong?"

"Cat!" Jade cried. "This says Bubblegum Pink!"

"Huh?"

"The. Hair. Dye. Is. Bubble. Gum. Pink. Not. Red."

"Oh no!" Cat turned around and grabbed the box from Jade's glove covered hands. "You're right."

"No duh," Jade said. "Why didn't you read it?"

"I got distracted by the bunny," Cat whimpered. Just like when she had grizzly glued Tori's face. "I'm sorry."

"You're hair not mine," Jade shrugged. "We have to finish dyeing it though, or it will be a mess."

"But Jade," whined Cat. "Everyone's going to make fun of me!"

"What should I do?" Jade snapped.

"I don't know," Cat said quietly and Jade softened. Their eyes met and Jade's widened.

"Cat, no," she said.

"Pleeaaasee?" Cat begged, getting down onto her knees.

"NO!"

"Please Jadey?"

"Cat, I'm not doing it."

They stared each other down for a moment, and then Jade sighed.

"All right," she agreed. "But you owe me."

The next day, Cat and Jade made their way through the hallway.

"Nice hair," snickered Tori as Cat and Jade walked past her.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Vega," Jade snapped. Cat giggled, looking at her reflection in the metallic strip in her binder.

"Wow," Andre said, once he saw the hair. "Very…pink…"

"Do you want your face to be permanently pink?" Jade asked. "Because I know a guy that operates only at night, and I can give him your address."

"Well, how would he turn my face pink?" Andre asked, confused.

Jade raised her eyebrows.

"OH!" Andre said suddenly. "You don't mean that?"

Jade nodded slowly.

"Oh my God!" Andre turned and ran away, as Jade laughed.

"What did that mean?" Cat questioned Jade, tugging on her shirt.

"Don't pull," Jade said, pushng her off.

"Jade, hey, I was thinking after school maybe we could-Oh…Nice hair…"

"Get lost Sinjin," Jade said as Cat waved to Robbie over by the lockers. Cat walked over to Robbie and told him the story of her hair as Jade tried to make Sinjin scared with a death glare.

"Bye," Sinjin awkwardly turned and walked away, leaving Jade to sigh and walk over to her locker. She opened the scissor covered door and looked into the mirror.

If she was another girl, she'd punch herself in the face. Her reflection was disgusting, but she felt a little proud of herself anyway.

Only for Cat would Jade dye her hair Bubblegum Pink.

**Note: Did you like it? Haha. This one was fun to write. So I got a twitter and I need followers. The name is Gabilin143 with only a capital G and no space. If you go on let me know you're from fanfiction! 143! **


	24. XRays

•••Happy Halloween!•••

X is for X-Rays

"Ow."

"Ouch."

"Owwww!"

"CAT THAT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry! I've never done this before!"

"Just try not to move it too much, that's all," Beck said kindly, even though his leg felt as though it was on fire. He had broken it while skiing in Canada, and Cat was the only one around to help him get home. Jade was furious with him for going to Canada and hadn't gone, and Cat had gone to Canada to visit her uncle. He had texted Cat to say they needed to go home, and she had helped him already on a bumpy train ride and all the way to Beck's house. His mom had taken Beck to the emergency room with Cat, and now Cat was taking care of Beck while his mom got his pain medication ready. Beck preferred to be in the RV, so Cat was moving him into it. She wasn't doing a very good job.

"There ," Cat said, wiping her sweaty forehead. The ninety pound, five foot girl had gotten all one hundred and sixty pounds of Beck onto the couch single handedly. (Sorry if it's not accurate, no concept of teenage boy weight!)

"Thanks," Beck flashed her a sunny smile and settled into the couch. "Good job, Cat."

"Thanks," Cat grinned back at him. "I feel so special."

"You should," he said. "You're a very good doctor."

"I can see it now!" Cat looked up at the RV wall, mentally painting a mental image. "Doctor Cat, professional doctor doctor who doctors people all up."

"Good," Beck said, wearily. He closed his eyes. All he really wanted was some sleep. "Cat, do you mind if I…go to…sl-AAHHHHH!"

The door crashed open and Beck's mom came in, waking him from his almost sleep.

"Sorry Becky," his mom said. "Did I scare you?" She giggled. Beck's mom was nice, but a little snobby and giggly. Jade's least favorite person, and she wasn't too fond of Jade either.

Cat giggled. Becky. She had a cousin named Becky. Except Becky was a girl, not like Beck.

"Oh," Jade's mom groaned. "Cat, sweetie, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure," Cat smiled sweetly and bounced over to Mrs. Oliver. "What do you need?"

"Hon, would you mind going to the hospital and picking up Beck's X-Rays? They just called me to come pick them up, and I've got to give Beck his pain medication."

"Oh," Cat said. "Oh, okay. I can do that."

She rushed out of the RV, as quickly as possible, always willing to help.

"She's a sweet girl," Mrs. Oliver said, grabbing a blanket from the shelf. "But so spacey. I still prefer her over that nasty Jade though. Beck, why don't you bring Cat to the family reunion instead of her?"

"What?" Beck asked, looking up. "Jade's my girlfriend. Why should I bring Cat?"

"Cat's so much nicer," answered Mrs. Oliver. "And prettier too, don'tcha think? And we've known the Valentine's for ages. I think you should ask her if she'll come."

"Maybe," Beck yawned. "I don't think so though. I love Jade, and Cat's just a friend."

"But maybe you can learn to love her," Mrs. Oliver answered back.

"Mom, I want to bring Jade."

"All right, but I'm not going to let her have any of my special fruit punch," she sniffed.

"That's okay, Mom."

Beck mumbled something more, but it was impossible to make out. He was drifting into a deep sleep.

CRASH!

Beck jolted out of his sleep, to find Cat standing at the door with a clipboard and Beck's mom on her laptop in the corner.

"What time is it?" Beck asked groggily.

"Six," answered Mrs. Oliver curtly. "Cat, you've been gone for three hours. What took so long?"

"Sorry," answered Cat. "I had trouble getting the X-Rays."

"But you have them now?"

"Sorta," mumbled Cat, waving the clipboard.

"Well, bring them here."

Cat handed her the clipboard and she leafed through it. Her mouth dropped nto a dissatisfied frown.

"What is it mom?" Beck asked. Silently, she showed him the clipboard. She flipped through the computer paper and Beck saw drawing after drawing of flowers.

"I'm sorry," Cat managed as Mrs. Oliver stared at her. I thought flowers would make Beck happier than boring old X-Rays."

Beck laughed out loud.

"You're right," he chuckled. "I love them. Good job, Doctor Cat."

She grinned.

**Note: Sorry it's short, but it's Halloween and i couldn't write a lot. Anyway, check out my Sinjin poll, leave a review and follow my twitter! Gabilin143. Um…Oh yeah! Next chapters both take place ten years into the future and are extra Cabbie! Hope you like, and Happy Halloween! **


	25. Yes, I'll Marry You

**Y is for Yes I'll Marry You**

**•Ten Years Later •**

Twenty-seven year old Robbie Shapiro crossed the blustery street, leaves scratching along beside him from the fallen trees as the cold wind blew his tie into his face and bit his skin. He had the restaurant reserved for a week in advance, and had been planning this for a month. And now he was late.

"I hope she won't be mad," he muttered to himself, brushing a lock of curly hair out of his eyes. Since high school, his figure had balanced out and he was no longer gawky. He had gotten contacts and started to take care of his hair, and it was all for her. He hoped that he hadn't blown it in by being late.

Robbie pushed open the fancy restaurant door, savoring in the warm air that hit him instantly, and heard fancy classical music. He straightened his hair and tie, and walked to the reservation desk.

"Hi," he said. "Reservations for Shapiro?"

"Ah, yes," the waitress glanced down at her podium. "She's been here a while. Right this way, Mr. Robert…"

She led him along the deep red carpeted hallway and into a crystal chandelier lit room with a blazing fireplace, and only one person at a corner table closest to the fire. Her wide brown eyes reflected the flames and her beautiful red hair was pinned up in a clip whose diamonds caught the light of the chandelier and danced across the ceiling.

They shone just like her.

She picked up her wine and took a sip, crossing a slender leg across the other. She wore a simple black dress and heels, but the diamonds of her hairclip matched the earrings and necklace…If all went according to plan, she'd have one on her finger to match.

"Hello, Cat," Robbie greeted the pretty girl. She looked over at him, tearing her gold dusted eyes away from the fire light.

"Hi Robbie," she said. "You're late?"

She wasn't accusing him of anything, just wondering why he hadn't shown up on time when he'd made sure to tell her not to be late..

"There was traffic," he muttered, his ears turning a little pink. In truth, when he went to pick up the engagement ring there had been a mix up. The diamond was too small, and he had saved up all year to get one worth Cat. They found his ring, but by that time he was late and his car was stuck in between an SUV and a Jeep. Instead of waiting for the owners to come out and move their car, he ran the mile and a half to the restaurant in the early dusk.

He needed this to be perfect.

"Oh," said Cat. "Well I didn't see any traffic when I was on my way over. In fact, the roads were great. What way did y-"

"Cat, look over there…Is that snow flurries I see?"

"Oh, where?" Cat turned around and looked out the window, and sure enough tiny snow flurries were flying from the air and sticking to the New York sidewalk. Cat had moved to New York for Broadway, and Robbie had moved to New York for Cat.

"Oh Robbie," she sighed. "So beautiful…"

"Like you," Robbie whispered, slipping the ring under the bread basket in the middle of the table. She'd lift up a piece of bread to eat, and then she'd see the box and be surprised…He could almost taste her soft lips against his as she thanked him.

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful," Robbie said, smiling at the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

"Why, thank you," Cat grinned at him, fiddling with the strands of hair that had fallen from her updo. "So are you?"

Robbie chuckled. "Do you want some bread?"

"Hmm," Cat surveyed the bread. "No thanks."

Robbie cringed. He should have known. She didn't like garlic bread…And that's where the ring was. Waiting for her to eat the bread that she wasn't going to eat. He cursed himself mentally.

"Are you sure, Kitty?"

"Yeah, I don't really like garlic," Cat said, uncrossing her legs under the rable.

"But it's a special kind," Robbie tried. "Taste it."

"I'm okay," Cat responded, a little impatiently.

"But Cat…"

"Seriously, Robbie," Cat said. "I don't want any of the bread!"

"I'll…I'll be right back," Robbie said, standing up. "Bathroom."

"You're being kind of weird," Cat giggled to herself as Robbie rushed away. he stood in the alcove outside their private room. What to do, what to do…He paced back and forth as he thought. If he could get her to go to the bathroom, he'd remove it and give it to her face to face…Yes, that's what he'd do.

He walked back out, and saw Cat smiling like crazy for some reason. He shrugged it off She was usually happy.

"Hey Cat," Robbie greeted her, coming back. "You should try this water. It's excellent."

He poured her a glass of ice water, filling it so it nearly overflowed and then thrusting it towards her.

"Oh, okay," Cat said, confused. She took a sip., "It tastes like normal water to me."

"But, it's good right?" Robbie pressed.

"I gues…"

"Take another sip!" He urged. Cat gave him a funny look, but complied.

"Robbie, you're acting a little strange," Cat started, but they were interrupted by the waitress.

"Have you decided what to order?" She chirped.

"Uh, yeah," Robbie glanced down at his menu, and read the first thing aloud. "I'll have the shrimp and marinara sauce."

"And I'll have mushroom ravioli," Cat handed the waitress the menu. "Thanks."

"Great," smiled the waitress. Her nametag read Alyssa. "I'll get this out of your way."

Robbie watched as Alyssa lifted the bread basket off the table.

"Wait," he said suddenly.

She paused, bread basket in hand.

"In the basket…A box with a…a…"

She looked at him, confused, and lifted the cloth off the basket. The box was gone.

Robbie gasped.

"Um, miss there was a box there-a-a jewelry box? It had a ring?"

"I don't see anything," Alyssa smiled, too widely, obviously wondering what kind of mental condition he had. "Why don't I go get your food?"

She left, shaking her head as Robbie felt his face grow very hot. HE HAD LOST CAT'S RING! Where had it gone?

"Cat," Robbie swallowed, looking up at his girlfriend. "Cat, I have something to tell you…"

"You do?" Cat grinned, lifting her hand to brush a piece of hair away from hr eye. The ring sparkled, winking at Robbie.

"Yeah," he said, staring right at the diamond on her finger…Wait. The. diamond. Was. Already. On. Cat's. Hand. "You found it?"

"I saw you put it in," Cat admitted. "The reflection in the glass."

"Man," Robbie shook his head. It was ruined. The proposal was everything, and he screwed it up. She'd tell him no, and his life would be pointless again. Everthing was ruined. "Cat, I'm sorry…"

"Robbie, can I tell you something?" Cat beamed.

"Sure…" He prepared for it. She'd tell him gently, but his heart would break all the same. He braced himself for the tidal wave of pain.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

**Note: Cabbie! The next chapter's Cabbie too, following this chapter like in a storyline. Please leave a review! I love you guys! And I already have my next story prepared. It's about Cat, yet again, and I'm pretty excited for it. I'll give details in the next chapter. Review! And my poll? And one more thing…143! **


	26. Zora

**Z is For Zora **

She had inherited height from her father. At thirteen, she was already five seven, much taller than her mother. She had chocolate brown eyes like her mother. She had a combination of both of her personalities.

She was sweet and curious like her mother, but had also inherited her sensitivity.

She was smart and polite like her father, but had also inherited his insecurity.

Her hair was light brown and sort of curly. She had inherited the hair from her mother, she supposed, but the curl had come from her father. But she didn't like her hair. It wasn't unique enough for her. She wasn't unique, despite the name her mother had chosen for her. Her mother wanted her to be unique.

She hadn't seen any pictures of her parents in high school, because they had all been lost in a fire. But she knew that her mother was unique.

She wanted to be unique like Cat.

Zora took a deep breath, and headed for the living room where she knew her mother and father were working. Cat Valentine-Shapiro was a costume designer, and Robbie Shapiro was a comedian, who occasionally used a puppet for some reason.

She didn't really understand her father, but he understood her. She didn't try to figure Robbie out, though. She just accepted him.

Guess where she learned acceptance from? And you guys thought that Cat Valentine wouldn't make a good mom!

"Mom and dad?" Zora asked, gripping the bag she had picked up at the drugstore behind her back as she lingered in the doorway of the top floor of their mansion. The top floor was reserved for work.

"Oh, hi there cupcake," Robbie greeted her, on his Pearpad Four.

"What do you have there?" Cat asked, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. That's right. Brown hair. She had let it go back to natural while she was pregnant with Zora, and never dyed it back to red. It was sad, really, like the high school her had died along with the pictures that had burnt in the fire.

"It's actually what I came to talk to you about," Zora said, shifting onto her other leg. She had got her mom's beauty, something the boys at Hollywood Arts didn't overlook.

"You better not be making me a grandpa already," Robbie eyed his thirteen year old daughter sternly. Cat giggled.

"Wha- No! Of course not!" Zora exclaimed.

"Well, we never know, do we? I mean you already have a boyfriend! I don't know about boys your age, kitten."

"He's not really my boyfriend," blushed Zora. She had quite the crush on Maslow, the most popular boy in her grade. He came over to Zora's mansion quite often with his parents…The Olivers had always been good friends of Cat and Robbie.

"And besides, we've known Beck and Jade since high school. Maslow is so sweet. He'd never do anything like that," Cat said to her husband with a smile.

"I know," he smiled back at his wife. "I just thought that she would get to her point quicker with a little pressure."

"Why Robbie," Cat giggled, again. "How devious of you!"

He laughed also. "Your hair's not the only thing that's changed since high school."

What about mom's hair? Zora wondered to herself. Whatever. She had her own hair issues to deal with. That's what the bag was for.

"Speaking of hair," Zora brought the conversation back to her.

"Yes?" Cat asked.

"Do you guys think I could dye mine? I mean, I want to be different! TO be unique! And I already have the perfect color picked out."

"Do you?" Robbie asked, giving his wife an amazed look, which she returned. What was the big deal? What kind of secrets had to do with her mom's hair?

"Yes," Zora took the bag out from behind her, and took out the hair color.

"What color is it?" Cat asked, with a pang of remorse. She missed her old hair…It made her sad to think that that was gone forever.

Zora took a deep breath. This was a far stretch, she knew.

"Red velvet…"

The old Cat lived on.

**Note: ! And a little bit of Bade in their too! I got a coupla reviews saying that you guys don't like Cabbie? Well, I'm sorry but a lot of people do and they requested this! If you want me to do a certain shipping, just request it. And my new story will be up next week. It's all about Cat! I'm trying to go in a different direction, so it will be a little sad. It's called Unconditional Love, but it's not a Cabbie story, I promise. (Sorry for shippers!) By the way, my name on twitter is Gabilin143 and I say when I'm going to update usually, so follow me…I'm sad to end ABCat, but there's only 26 letters in the alphabet.**

** Thank you so much to all of my faithful readers; seriously you guys are a huge part of my life. I love writing, and I love having people respond so thank you for the reviews. I know a lot of people say this, but literally I appreciate every single review I got…Even the simple "Good Story" or "Cute!" ones. It makes me so happy to know that people actually read this stuff, and it sort of gives me a purpose to know that I'll update and people will respond. You have made me so happy! Now enough of the mushy stuff, haha, because I think I'm going to cry. (Don't roll your eyes!) I hate that this story is over! Every story that I end, I feel like a chapter in my life is over…Weird, right? Oh well. I am very weird. Thanks for reading though, through all the randomness, the spelling errors and the boring authors notes. Until next time…143.**


	27. Note

**Author's Note: **

** Hi guys, it's StrawberryAngel143! So I know I finished this story forever ago, but I just wanted to say I'm doing another alphabet story in the same series as this! It's HIJade, and it's basically the same thing except it's all Jade! If you liked this one, I bet you'll like that one. It's not Cabbie, but there's a lot of Cade friendship and Cat's a main part in it! Go check it out! 143! **


End file.
